El vestido
by Adarae
Summary: Draco y Hermione van a casarse. Una famosa diseñadora mágica va a hacerles el vestido de novia y a cambio les pedirá un precio muy especial.
1. El precio

**Feliz cumpleaños Dry. Que cumplas muchos mas. Espero que te guste aunque Ron salga mucho :)**

**El vestido  
**

El mercadillo navideño del Callejón Diagon era una de las ocasiones preferidas de Hermione y quizás por eso había conseguido convencerlos, a los tres, para que la acompañasen. Se esforzaban. Eso había que reconocerlo. Draco y Harry casi conseguían parecer normales, en parte, porque la mayoría de la tarde Ginny había estado con ellos, sujetando su mano y eso siempre le hacía las cosas más fáciles, pero claro, el problema era Ron. Siempre era Ron.

Tenían veintiocho años, hacía más de cinco que habían roto y aún no se hacía a la idea que desde hacía tres saliese con Draco. Cuando ella perdió a sus padres en un accidente salió del proceso más madura, más fuerte y sin novio. No podría haber sobrevivido a aquellos meses en el infierno sin Ron, pero su relación cambió y nada volvió a ser igual. Siguieron siendo amigos, todo iba genial, hasta que empezó con Draco.

Ni ella misma lo entendía. Habían vuelto a encontrarse tras casi siete años sin verse, y aunque exteriormente aún eran reconocibles, en el interior, tras siete años de experiencias vividas, el cambio había sido tan radical que nadie podía ni empezar a sospecharlo.

Fueron muchas las reuniones hasta tarde, muchas las cenas compartidas, muchas las discusiones sobre párrafos legales que una o el otro se negaban a cambiar, una historia mil veces contada que nunca pensó que fuese ocurrirle a ella, que nunca buscó y nunca quiso, pero cuando los labios de Draco tocaron los suyos por primera vez en aquella pequeña oficina atestada de papeles, después de una pelea especiamente furiosa, entendió que por fin había vuelto a casa.

Tardó casi seis meses en contárselo a los chicos. Los seis meses más excitantes de su vida. No dormía apenas, no comía, se distraía en el trabajo... sólo podía pensar en sus labios y sus manos, en las cosas que le susurraba cuando se adentraba lentamente en ella. Con Draco todo era lento y sensual, le gustaba deleitarse en los preliminares. Hacerla gemir con roces, caricias y palabras sugerentes. Tan distinto de Ron. No mejor, no peor. Distinto. A veces se imaginaba a Draco intentando alguna de sus elaboradas fantasías cuando ella contaba con sólo diecisiete años, todo un mar de hormonas rugientes. Tenía que taparse la boca para no reír a carcajadas imaginándose a sí misma sujetándolo contra la cama y haciéndole el amor furiosamente durante horas. Hace diez años no hubiese soportado la dulce tortura de la espera, era demasiado impaciente. Ahora, la adoraba. Aunque siendo sincera, a veces echaba de menos ser empotrada contra una pared. Tendría que decírselo a Draco. Sacudió la cabeza, quitándose de la mente esos pensamientos y volviendo al problema actual. El compromiso.

Desde que anunciaron que se casaban, la aparente calma establecida entre sus mejores amigos y su novio se había resquebrajado. Bueno, Harry se lo había tomado medianamente bien, pero Ron... Ron casi se muere. Los gritos se habían oído en Irlanda. Hermione suspiró, cansada.

Y eso les traía al día de hoy y al mercadillo de navidad. Ron acababa de volver de un año de misión en Escocia, o como ella lo llamaba: "huir de la presión a lo Gryffindor". No era fácil para ninguno de ellos. Cuando la guerra terminó, Ron empezó a ayudar a George en la tienda, pero a la vez fue haciendo los cursos de auror. No al mismo ritmo que Harry, claro, tardo un par de años más, pero al final lo terminó. Y pudo alejarse de todo aquello. Ser un héroe era complicado, mucho más de lo que se habían imaginado. Cada paso, cada decisión era cuestionada. Nada de lo conseguido parecía merecido, todo era regalado por un pueblo agradecido, como si ninguno de sus esfuerzos fuese de ningún valor. A todos les dolía aquel trato injusto, pero a nadie como Hermione. Ella estudiaba como todos sus compañeros, pero nadie tomaba en serio sus más altas calificaciones en la facultad de leyes mágicas, convencidos del trato de favor de los profesores.

Por si eso fuese poco, verse continuamente expuestos al foco de la prensa era agotador. No poder dar un paso sin verse acosados y asediados. Harry lo pasó aún peor, dado que su novia era famosa por méritos propios. Pero Hermione, que era tímida, toda esa atención extra sólo consiguió aislarla en una burbuja, que la muerte de sus padres cerró aún más.

Ron, por su parte, se volvió hosco y malhumorado con los extraños, de los que tendía a desconfiar. Por eso, tras la ruptura con Hermione, solía aceptar las misiones en otras partes del país como Escocia e Irlanda. Siempre decía que allí la gente era menos estirada que en Londres, donde parecía que a todos les habían metido una escoba por el culo. Además, según él, su pelo le ayudaba a camuflarse. Entonces, Hermione lo contemplaba con la barbilla alzada, y él levantaba una ceja mirando a Harry como diciendo "ves, tengo razón", y los tres estallaban en carcajadas.

Al salir de colegio, Draco se encontró con que su vida estaba destruida. Por completo. Nada de lo que había creído siempre parecía tener el más mínimo sentido en ese momento. No después de ver a su tía torturando a Granger, no tras ver a su padre humillado en su propia casa, no después de que su madre fuese la única con el cerebro suficiente y el valor de hacer lo que fue necesario para que saliesen del infierno en el que las anticuadas ideas de Lucius los habían metido.

Draco recordaba bien la noche en que todo cambió para él. La noche que decidió que era hora de que sus padres se retirasen a la casa solariega en Francia y dejasen en sus manos lo que quedaba del exiguo patrimonio familiar. Pese a que con la ayuda de Potter habían evitado Azkaban, su fortuna se había visto seriamente perjudicada por todo lo ocurrido. No directamente, claro. Sencillamente, la gente no quería hacer negocios con mortífagos y eso se había notado en su economía.

Recordaba a su padre leyendo El Profeta, a su madre sentada a su lado bordando frente a la chimenea con los ojos perdidos en el fuego y la aguja olvidada a unos centímetros de la tela mientras escuchaba a su marido. "Aún lo ama, a pesar de todo el dolor, de lo ocurrido y de que su necedad nos ha llevado a esto. En el fondo aún lo ama" y esa certeza lo golpeó haciéndole retroceder un paso.

—Buenas noches, Draco.

—Buenas noches, madre —Siempre educado, recompuso su máscara y se acercó a besar la pálida mejilla de Narcisa—. Padre.

—¿Qué tal lo has pasado esta noche?

Sus padres centraron su atención en él. Suspiró internamente ante lo obvio de su actitud. Cuando había empezado a salir con Astoria Greengrass, la hermana pequeña de una compañera del colegio, lo hizo porque era una chica alegre, divertida, que le hacía olvidarse un poco de todo lo ocurrido en la guerra. O así empezó, como algo frívolo. Poco a poco dejaron pasar el tiempo y bueno, la cosa se fue poniendo más seria, y los Malfoy se fueron emocionando ante la idea de unir su maltrecho apellido a la nada desdeñosa fortuna de los Greengrass, que, habiéndose mantenido neutrales, no habían perdido tanto como otras familias.

Draco había hablado con Astoria sobre el tema; él ya había cumplido los ventitrés, lo sopesaron y decidieron que, dado que se gustaban bastante, se llevaban bien y se entendían de lujo en la cama, preferían seguir juntos que no arriesgarse a que sus padres terminasen arreglándoles matrimonios con alguien a quien no soportasen.

Iban a anunciarlo pronto. Esa noche Draco se lo diría a Lucius y Narcisa, y al día siguiente iría a hablar con los padres de ella. Pero justo cuando sus labios se separaron para comenzar a hablar, una noticia pareció llamar la atención de Lucius, que puso un rictus de desagrado.

—Vaya. Parece ser que han vuelto a promocionar a esa "sangre sucia" con la que estudiaste, Draco. ¿No es suficiente con que nos restrieguen continuamente lo valiente que fue en la guerra? ¿Tienen que seguir regalándole ascensos a cuento de aquello?

Realmente no pensó en lo que hacía. No fue nada consciente ni premeditado, simplemente ocurrió. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, su padre tenía la nariz rota y su puño estaba cerrado y cubierto de sangre.  
—Te irás de esta casa. Mañana. Transferirás todo a mi nombre y nunca más pisarás este país sin mi permiso. Si sales de Francia, si vuelves hablar mal de Potter, Weasley o Granger, aunque sea a ti mismo, te buscaré y te mataré con mis propias manos. Padre —dejó que todo su desprecio e ira recayese en esa palabra que el hombre frente a él nunca había merecido—. No permitiré que tus ideas sigan jodiéndome la vida. Y recuerda esto cada mañana: si respiras es gracias a que la mujer que me dio la vida aún te ama, así que procura que siga haciéndolo, es lo único que aún te mantiene aquí.

Después se marchó. Y en muchos años no regresó a esa casa.

Se apareció en el apartamento que Astoria tenía en Londres. Estaba sentada en un sillón, con una taza de té, leyendo frente a la chimenea. La imagen de la perfección. Él se derrumbó a sus pies, puso la cabeza en su regazo y lloró durante lo que parecieron horas. Lloró como no lo hacía desde que tenía dieciséis años. Lloró por lo que había hecho esa noche, lloró por lo que significaba, por lo que tendría que afrontar, porque estaba destrozado por dentro. Lloró hasta que se le gastaron las lágrimas. Y ella sólo le acarició el pelo y esperó hasta que estuvo listo para hablar.

—El detonante fue oírle llamarla "sangre sucia"— Horas más tarde, con una taza de té en las manos, ambos sentados en la alfombra, los brazos de Astoria rodeaban a Draco mientras este le hablaba en susurros—. Después de todo lo ocurrido, de que gracias a ellos yo aún viva, algo se me rompió dentro. No puedo seguir con esto. Tengo que limpiar mi nombre, tomar las riendas de mi vida, dejar de vivir sus errores.  
—Creo que te entiendo.  
—Eres la mejor. No sé qué haría sin ti.  
—Lo bueno es que nunca tendrás que descubrirlo —Depositó un beso en su cabeza—. Pero no me casaré contigo.  
—¿QUÉ? —Él se giró entre sus brazos, mirándola.  
—Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Yo tampoco quiero ser una pieza más en los juegos de poder de mis padres —Acarició su cara—. No como Daphne, que apenas puede ver a su marido, o Pansy, que se lleva veinte años con el suyo. Draco, tengo una carrera en empresariales, puedo ayudarte, ser tu amiga. Pero no te amo.  
Draco lo meditó durante un momento. Ella tenía razón, seguir con eso, casarse con ella por su apellido, por comodidad, porque era sangre limpia... Era precisamente de lo que quería huir.  
—¿Pero tiene que ser ahora? —sonó lastimero hasta para sus oídos.  
Astoria sonrió, acercándose para besarlo.  
—No, Draco. Hagamos los cambios uno a uno, primero la empresa, después nosotros, además, he de reconocer que nuestro acuerdo siempre me ha parecido mutuamente ventajoso.  
—Me encanta cuando me hablas como una picapleitos.  
—Lo sé.  
Esa noche no hubo más palabras. Pero a la mañana siguiente las cosas empezaron a cambiar para industrias Malfoy. Draco, aconsejado por su nueva Directora Ejecutiva, hizo varios cursos de administración y dirección de empresas, tanto muggles como mágicos. Astoria era muy buena en su trabajo, y siguiendo sus consejos pronto la empresa comenzó a reflotar. Cuando rompieron oficialmente, muchos pensaron que la empresa se resentiría, pero fue al contrario: con ambos concentrados de lleno en el trabajo, se hicieron aún más ricos.

—Tenemos que abrir mercado a otros países, Draco.

—Astoria, eres mi socia, tomas decisiones. Haz-lo-que-creas-conveniente.

—¡Por Merlín! —Lo miró desde el otro lado de la mesa, con los ojos verdes encendidos de ira—. En este momento no sé si lanzarte un crucio o cerrar la puerta y hacer que me lamas las botas.

—Interesante método de negociación, Greengrass —Maldita sonrisa que lo hacía tan atractivo.

—La empresa sigue a tu nombre —cerró los ojos, respirando varias veces para calmarse—, así-que-tú-tienes-que-ir-a-hablar-con-la-burócrata-del-Ministerio.

—¿Eso es todo? —Se levantó, cogiendo su chaqueta, y empezó a andar hacia la puerta, pero esta se cerró en sus narices. Se volvió, con la ceja alzada. Astoria lo observaba, sentada en el escritorio.

—Mis botas se merecen una disculpa.

—No llevas botas —Se acercó, pasando un dedo por los altos tacones.

—Vaya, creo que tienes razón.

Llegó casi una hora tarde a la cita que tenía en el Ministerio, y la mujer lo hizo esperar casi otra hora por su mala actitud. Así que, cuando por fin entró al minúsculo despacho de la encargada del Departamento de Exportación de Material Mágico, a quien menos esperaba encontrarse detrás de la mesa era a Granger, mirándolo con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

—Me alegro de que por fin me honre con su presencia, Sr. Malfoy.

—Me alegro de que por fin se digne a recibirme, Srta. Granger.

Ambos se quedaron de pie, contemplándose. La etiqueta dictaba que se diesen la mano, pero la última vez que se habían tocado había sido cuando ella le había abofeteado, hacía unos doce años. Además, para qué negarlo, Hermione tenía miedo de quedarse con la mano en el aire si la alargaba. Draco sonrió al ver su confusión, dando el primer paso, siendo él quien tendía el primer puente.

—Vamos, Granger. Tenemos veinticinco años, ya casi te he perdonado por el tortazo —Su sonrisa parecía encantadora, nada que ver con aquellas petulantes que tantas veces vio en el colegio.

—Esta bien, Malfoy. Enterremos el hacha de guerra.

Desde ese día no volvió a tocar a Astoria. Meses después, ella le diría que su cuerpo lo supo antes que su mente, que fue consciente de que por fin la había encontrado. No hubo drama, ella aceptó a Hermione como siempre había aceptado todo de Draco. Como una Dama. La quiso desde el principio por hacer feliz a su amigo, y más adelante por ella misma, simplemente por ser Hermione. Draco miró sus manos entrelazadas en ese día de invierno, en ese mercado del Callejón Diagon. Soportando a Potter y sobre todo al plasta de Weasley. Ojalá hubiese un hechizo para que el tiempo pasase más deprisa.

Pasearon entre los puestos, hasta cerca de la librería donde Hermione quiso entrar. Por primera vez en la tarde los tres muchachos intercambiaron un mudo gesto de entendimiento. Hermione y sus libros. Cerca de allí habían montado un escenario, con una gran pancarta. Una invitada especial de Madame Malkin, Nia Dhen, iba a diseñar un vestido para una mujer afortunada. Era algo que sólo ocurría una vez cada cinco años. Metías tu nombre en una urna, la famosa diseñadora elegía entre ellos uno, y después pedía algo en pago. Cualquier cosa que te pudieses permitir. A veces era un castillo, a veces una piedra del río. Era un honor que ella te hiciese un vestido. Venían mujeres de todo el país, especialmente novias, para probar suerte.

Los cuatro se sentaron en las mesas de la heladería, que al ser Navidad servía chocolate caliente, a observar cómo se desarrollaba el sorteo.

—¿Has probado suerte, Hermione? —Harry la miró entre los cristales empañados de sus gafas.

—No, no me hace falta. Puedo comprarme mi propio vestido —contestó, mientras, distraída, lanzaba un hechizo a los cristales de su amigo—. Sigo sin entender por qué no te operas en una clínica muggle, o en San Mungo.

—Me gusta llevar gafas, Hermione. Mi padre también las llevaba.

—Pero podrían ser más modernas, Potter.

—Que Merlín me perdone por esto que voy a decir, pero... Malfoy tiene razón. Tus gafas son más viejas que tú —Ron le dio un golpecito amistoso en el brazo—. Dejas a mi hermanita en ridículo con esas pintas, colega.

Todos empezaron a reír ante el comentario.

—¡HERMIONE JANE GRANGER!

Las risas se cortaron en seco mientras los cuatro miraban en dirección al escenario.

—Ha debido haber un error, no he participado en el concurso —respondió la aludida, elevando su voz hasta el lugar donde la diseñadora sujetaba el papel con su nombre.

—No hay error, señorita Granger. Haré su vestido de novia. Por favor, vengan los cuatro para hablar de los términos del acuerdo.

Volvieron a mirarse, confundidos, pero se levantaron, avanzando hacia la tienda de túnicas, donde la bruja los esperaba.

—No necesito el vestido.

—Me necesitas más de lo que crees, niña. Ahora sé educada, y acepta lo que se te ofrece —La mujer abrió la puerta, indicándoles que entrasen—. Vamos, pasad. Estáis dejando que todo el invierno se cuele dentro.

Cruzaron la tienda, siguiendo a aquella extraña mujer de edad indeterminada. Tenía el pelo de color lavanda claro y los ojos aguamarina. Su vestimenta constaba de dos partes: un corpiño con largas mangas de color negro, con pequeños adornos bordados del mismo color que sus ojos, y una pesada falda con el efecto contrario, que la protegía del frío. Andaba con tal gracia que casi parecía flotar.

Llegaron a una habitación pequeña, que hacía las veces de despacho. La mujer se sentó tras la mesa, hizo aparecer sillas para todos y, una vez que estuvieron acomodados, los miró con una sonrisa.

—Muy bien, chiquillos. Haré el vestido para la boda de la chica con el amor de su vida. El precio es el siguiente.

Nia hizo una pausa, sonriendo de forma enigmática, y de manera inconsciente todos se inclinaron hacia ella.

—Sus amigos —señaló a Ron y a Harry— deberán aceptar este matrimonio sin reservas. Y tú —señaló a Draco— tendrás que darle al pelirrojo lo que le robaste.

—¿CÓMO? —Se puso en pie de un salto—. Yo nunca le he robado nada a Weasley.

—Deberás presentarle a su amor verdadero.

—¿QUÉ? —Y esta vez gritaron los dos a la vez.


	2. El pago

**Segunda parte. Ya sólo queda el epílogo. Espero que lo disfruteis.**

* * *

Intentaron renunciar al vestido, pero no había resquicios legales. Por mucho que Astoria y Hermione buscaron, no encontraron nada a lo que agarrarse. La tradición era clara: si la boda se celebraba con cualquier otro vestido, una maldición caería sobre ellos, y nunca podrían ser felices juntos. Nunca jamás.

Narcisa vino desde Francia para ayudarlos a encontrar a alguien para Ron. Draco apenas conocía a chicas, y las que conocía no le parecían apropiadas para el pelirrojo. Pero aun así, con su madre como anfitriona volvieron a hacer lo que se juró no repetir: la Mansión Malfoy abrió sus puertas y Draco le presentó a Ron a cada chica casadera del Londres mágico.

Pero nada.

Tras cinco meses, y con junio y la boda a la vuelta de la esquina, los nervios de todos empezaban a estar a flor de piel. Habían probado todo lo que se les había ocurrido. En su desesperación, Draco incluso le presentó a algunas conocidas ya casadas, argumentando que no le importaba hacerse cargo de sus maridos.

Solo había una mujer a la que Hermione se negaba a que le presentasen a Ron. Astoria.

—No, en serio, ella no.

—Estoy desesperado, Hermione, estoy por presentarle a mi madre.

—Ya la conoce.

—¿Por qué te niegas a que Astoria conozca a Weasley? —Estaban abrazados en la semioscuridad de su habitación—. ¿Eso no debería decirlo yo?

—Ella es preciosa, inteligente, una dama.

—¿Y?

—Ronald es un bruto.

—Por Merlín, es tu amigo. Me siento ridículo defendiendo a la comadreja —Rió suavemente contra su cuello—. Además, te aseguro que sabe defenderse sola.

—No contra un "Weasley".

—¿Un qué?

—Un "Weasley" —Hermione suspiró—. Mañana vendrán a casa. Le pediré a Ginny que te lo enseñe, es difícil de explicar.

El chico no pudo evitar reírse ante el tono abatido de la muchacha, mientras volvía a besar su cuello, haciendo que se centrase en pensamientos mucho más agradables. Pero a él no se le terminó de ir de la cabeza, y esa noche se durmió preguntándose qué sería aquello tan terrible que le iban a hacer los pelirrojos.

Por la tarde estaban todos en el apartamento de los novios. Estaban ocupados con los miles de pequeños detalles de última hora que hay que preparar en una boda, así que tenían un montón de revistas. Draco y Hermione tenian muchas decisiones que tomar. Ginny como madrina los ayudaba en algunas. Los otros dos solo prestaban apoyo en los contados casos en los que les pedian su opinión. Asi que intentaban no molestar demasiado, y sobre todo no pelearse.

—Bueno, Weasley, creo que ya te he presentado a todas las mujeres que conozco, así que tendré que quemar mi última nave.

—¿Una prima jorobada?

—No, mi ex. ¿Recuerdas a Greengrass?

Ron lo miró con una sonrisa ladina, acercándose a donde Draco estaba sentado con una revista sobre bodas que Ginny y Hermione le enseñaban.

—¿Esa rubia que iba con Parkinson, la que estaba que te cagas de buena?

—Su hermana pequeña.

—Jorobada.

—¿Qué parte de que fue mi ex no has entendido? —Se levantó, señalando distraídamente a Hermione con la revista—. A las pruebas me remito sobre que tenemos el mismo gusto.

Estaban frente a frente, mirándose, en silencio, el rubio era un poco más bajo que Ron y de menos envergadura, pero ambos eran igual de cabezotas y orgullosos . Las dos mujeres y Harry, que hasta el momento había estado mirando por la ventana, aguantaban la respiración. Draco había sido muy directo con ese comentario, y no sabian cómo podría tomárselo Ron.

Empezó a reír. A reír de verdad, mientras palmeaba la espalda de Draco.  
—Qué cabronazo eres. Pero tienes toda la razón. Tenemos el mismo gusto —Todos respiraron aliviados, volviendo a lo suyo—. Si alguna vez le haces daño te mataré, Malfoy —Su voz fue apenas un murmullo.  
—Te daré mi propia varita para que lo hagas —respondió Draco, en el mismo tono.  
Ambos hombres se dieron la mano con una sonrisa, y en ese momento una lechuza llamó a la ventana. Abrieron, para ver a quién iba dirigido el mensaje. Era para Hermione, de parte de Nia Dhen, con sólo cinco palabras: _Primera parte del pago realizado._  
Los cinco se miraron sonrientes, por lo menos les quedaba un poco menos.  
— Por cierto, pelirrojos. ¿Qué es eso de un Weasley de lo que me ha hablado Hermione con tanto miedo? —Draco miró a Ginny con curiosidad—. Incluso habló de pedirte que me hicieses una demostración.  
El salón volvió a quedarse en silencio.  
— ¿Un "Weasley" de Gin? Dios, Draco. Eso es un suicidio —Harry se acercó, poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico—. Perdona que sea tan poco delicado, pero... ¿Eres heterosexual?  
Draco lo miró, alucinado por una pregunta tan directa y personal.  
—Bueno. Sí. Una vez me emborraché en el colegio y me di un beso con un chico, pero aparte de eso...  
Ginny se acercó a Harry, acariciando su cuello con un dedo mientras sonreía.  
—Que sea Ron. Conmigo podría achacarlo a que soy una chica más o menos atractiva. Con él no habrá excusas.  
—Empiezo a tener miedo.  
Hermione se acercó a él, sin mediar palabra le pasó los brazos por el cuello y lo besó, poniendo toda su alma en ello. Draco, al principio, se quedó desconcertado, pero pronto respondió al beso con las mismas ganas, sujetando a la muchacha por la cintura.  
Se separaron cuando necesitaron volver a respirar.  
—Esto es un arma. Concéntrate en mí, en mis labios, en lo que acabas de sentir.  
—Eso es trampa, Hermione.  
—CÁLLATE, RONALD.  
—Creo que alguien tiene miedo —La risa de Ginny sonó como una fuente por todo el salón—. Muy bien, Granger, si tú ayudas a Malfoy, yo tendré que ayudar a mi hermano. Vamos, Ronnie. Te ayudaré en un par de cosas.  
—¡Ouch! Cagada, Hermione. Mi Gin es la mejor —Parecía divertido con todo aquello.  
Mientras los pelirrojos conferenciaban, Harry y Hermione intentaban dar consejos de última hora a Draco.  
—Hagas lo que hagas, no cierres los ojos. Si te atrapa con la voz estás perdido.  
—Pero intenta no mirarlo fijamente demasiado tiempo. Esos ojos azules como lagos helados del norte te atraparán y nunca te dejarán escapar —recomendó Hermione.  
—¿Lagos helados del norte?  
—Me colé de él con catorce años, tengo muchas metáforas horteras para sus ojos. Pero voy a casarme contigo, así que... ¡Supéralo!  
—¿No le gusta mucho perder, eh, Potter?  
Sonrió, palmeando el brazo del muchacho, que parecía visiblemente nervioso, intentando darle ánimos. No tenía ni idea de a qué se enfrentaba.  
Las luces del apartamento descendieron levemente, volviendo el ambiente bastante más acogedor. Harry y Hermione se levantaron, retirándose. Podían quedarse y mirar, siempre que no dijesen ni una palabra.  
A Draco le sudaban las manos. ¿De qué iba todo aquello? ¿Qué iba a hacerle Ron? Quizás no había sido tan buena idea pedir aquella demostración. Se levantó para estirar las piernas, acercándose a la ventana. No tenía ni idea de dónde se habían metido todos, y no sabía si quería saberlo. La vista desde el apartamento era espectacular. Era un ático enorme que él y Hermione eligieron cuando se fueron a vivir juntos. Se relajó un poco al ver las luces brillar en la noche londinense.

—Ten, te he traído un poco de té. No hagas caso a esos exagerados. Se están burlando de ti.

El pelirrojo estaba a su lado, mirando por la ventana, mientras le tendía una taza. No lo miraba, pero una sonrisa indolente asomaba a sus labios.

—¿Qué es un "Weasley"? —Draco tomó un trago y después lo miró con desconfianza—. ¿No me habrás drogado, verdad?

Ron rió suavemente mientras negaba con la cabeza, sacó la varita y lanzando un hechizo sencillo le demostró que la bebida era inocua.

—Gracias por el té. Es mi preferido.

—Lo sé. Le pregunté a Hermione —Hizo una pausa. Parecía un poco avergonzado, o preocupado—. Parecias tan nervioso. Nos pasamos con la broma. Un Weasley no es nada. Es algo que inventaron los gemelos para poner nerviosa a la gente. Dices que vas a hacerles un Weasley y creas muchísima expectación acerca de nada.

Draco lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Todos querían seguir y tú paraste la broma?

Ron asintió, volviendo a mirar por la ventana, y suspiró, algo triste.

—¿Hermione?

—Ella esta loca por ti, Draco. Pero tiene ese punto macarra. Demasiado tiempo viviendo entre pelirrojos. Lo siento.

—No es tu culpa.

—¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos junto al fuego con estas tazas de té y me hablas de mi futuro amor verdadero?  
Draco rió divertido ante el desparpajo del otro, y lo siguió hacia la chimenea. Fue a sentarse en el sofá, pero el pelirrojo lo hizo en la alfombra y palmeó un sitio libre a su lado.  
—Siéntate aquí, así esos cotillas nos dejarán un poco tranquilos. Quiero que me hables de ella sin interrupciones.  
—Pues veamos. Es muy sangre pura. Muy rica y muy guapa.  
—Vamos, Malfoy. Me conoces un poco mejor que eso.  
—A ver, tiene el pelo castaño oscuro, los ojos verdes. El contraste de color es parecido al de Potter.  
—Comparándola con mi mejor amigo me convences, tío —Ron volvió a beber de su taza, escondiendo una sonrisa.  
—Siempre pensé que tú y Harry saldríais algún día del armario, y que se vaya a casar con tu hermana pequeña... reconoce que es un poco sospechoso.  
—¿Crees que proyecta su deseo por mí en ella? —Se miraron a los ojos, serios, durante un interminable minuto—. Gracias a Merlín, tío, pensaba que era el único que se había dado cuenta.  
Las carcajadas resonaron por todo el salón, mientras ambos hacían auténticos esfuerzos por dejar de reír.  
—¿Desde cuándo la conoces?  
—Desde siempre. Aunque empecé a fijarme en ella en mi último año en Hogwarts. Ella tenia dieciséis.  
Hablaron durante una o dos horas. Draco le contó a Ron todo sobre Astoria. El pelirrojo parecía beber sus palabras como si de un elixir se tratase, hacía preguntas sin parar, pero no de forma agobiante, era divertido y lo hacía sentir cómodo hablando de ella. Quizás por eso se sintió capaz de preguntar, a su vez.  
—¿Qué paso, Ron? ¿Qué ocurrió con Hermione?  
La cara del pelirrojo se tornó seria, sin rastro de la diversión que habían compartido hasta hacía unos segundos.  
—Cuando sus padres murieron necesitaba más al amigo que al amante... y cuando lo superó, no pudimos recuperar esa parte que habíamos perdido. Aún la quiero, Draco, tanto que daría mi vida sin dudar por ella. Pero ya no estoy enamorado —Ron volvió a sonreír, un poco triste mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro, y sus ojos como dos lagos helados lo miraban. Eran tan azules. Tan, tan azules. Azules. Cerró los ojos por un momento, un poco mareado, y sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—¿Draco, estás bien? —Su voz era suave como una caricia. Sonaba genuinamente preocupada, sobre su mejilla, mientras sus manos sujetaban su cuello con delicadeza—. Draco, mírame—. La voz seguía siendo delicada a pesar de la evidente orden. Sin saber muy bien la razón, obedeció, abriendo los ojos. Vió la preocupación pintada en su cara. Sentía la boca seca, así que se lamió los labios, sin ser capaz de decir nada.

— ¿Quieres besarme?—El susurro fue como un suave viento sobre sus labios.

—Sí —dijeron sus labios, sin que su cerebro interviniese.

—Eso es un "Weasley" —Ron se fue alejando poco a poco, mientras ayudaba al chico a recobrarse—. Son técnicas que llevamos años recopilando. Yo sobre todo soy bueno en el lenguaje, cosas como los acentos o las entonaciones. Ginny es genial leyendo a la gente. Ella me dijo que contigo debia ser muy correcto y británico. De ahí el detalle del té.

—Ha sido impresionante. Realmente quería hacerlo.

—Y he tenido que vencer tu reticencia heterosexual. Si hubiese sido Ginny, no habrías durado ni un minuto. Es la mejor de todos nosotros —Ron bebió de su té, con un movimiento de varita volvió las luces a la normalidad y llamó al resto con un gesto.

—¿Qué tal le ha ido? —Hermione parecia ansiosa.

—Tu récord sigue imbatido. No sufras —El pelirrojo escondió su sonrisa tras la taza.

—¿Récord? —Draco la observaba, curioso.

—Un minuto, cuarenta y siete segundos —dijo Harry, mirando por la ventana.

—Vaya Ronald, eres bueno.

—No fue mi hermano, Malfoy. Fui yo.

Draco miró a Ginny con la boca abierta.

—¿Conseguiste que te besase en poco mas de minuto y medio?

—Y eso que solo empezaba a entrenarme.

—¿Y tú, Potter?

—Harry es nuestro récord por arriba. Casi tres días —Ginny sonrió, cogiendo la mano de su novio.

—¿Tardaste tres días en besar a Ginny? ¿Por qué? Es preciosa.

—Gracias por el halago, Draco. Pero conmigo no hubiese funcionado. A Harry el Weasley se lo hizo Charlie. No es efectivo si estas enamorado.

—¿Quién lo empezó?

—Nuestro hermano Bill —Ron le dio a Draco un vaso de agua, que este bebió agradecido.

—¿El que se casó con la veela?

—El mismo —Ginny sonreía de oreja a oreja, y le guiñó un ojo.

—No querras decir que él...

—No se compra el amor verdadero con un "Weasley", Draco. Como mucho consigues un beso, un revolcón, que la gente tienda a confiar en ti. Pero nada más. No es Amortentia —Harry sujetaba la mano de Ginny.

—Tenéis que enseñarme.

Los pelirrojos se miraron entre ellos, y volvieron a mirar al muchacho, con una sonrisa.

—Nos lo pensaremos.

El encuentro entre Ron y Astoria se organizó para el día siguiente. Pensaron en ir todos juntos a cenar, y después a tomar algo. Algo más informal que las fiestas a las que habían sometido a Ron en los últimos tiempos, menos una cita a ciegas y más una salida entre amigos.

Ron estaba nervioso, para qué negarlo: había oído hablar demasiado de Astoria Greengrass como para no estarlo. Apenas la recordaba del colegio como una sombra morena detrás de su exuberante hermana. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo, dándose un último vistazo. Vaqueros azul oscuro, camisa blanca y chaqueta, no pensaba ceder más. Draco quería llevarlos a un sitio de esos de postín, pero al final lo habían convencido para ir a un lugar un poco menos estirado, y con unas raciones más abundantes. Un sitio donde la corbata no era obligatoria.

El restaurante era encantador. Los dueños parecían conocer a los Weasley y a Harry, y rápidamente los llevaron a una mesa donde les sirvieron la bebida, a la espera de que llegasen los demás.

—¿Estás nervioso, hermanito?

—En serio, Ginny, ¿sabes lo que es el karma?

—Yo sí —dijo Harry, con un suspiro—. Y en otra vida debí ser un pedazo de cabrón, porque en esta no paro de aguantar peleas estúpidas.

—Vale, vale. No más peleas. Sólo tenía curiosidad —Ginny alzó ambas manos en señal de paz.

—Claro que estoy nervioso. Puedo estar a punto de conocer al amor de mi vida. No todo el mundo lo tiene claro a los once años, como tú.

Un silencio pesado se instaló en la mesa, pues durante años él también creyó que Hermione era su alma gemela. Por suerte, los tres invitados restantes eligieron ese momento para hacer su aparición.

Hermione se sentó junto a Harry, depositando un delicado beso en su mejilla, al tiempo que Ron se levantaba como activado por un resorte, sin poder apartar sus ojos de Astoria. Era preciosa. Nada de joroba, eso debía reconocérselo a Malfoy: su gusto por las mujeres era impecable.

—Bueno, terminemos con esto —Draco parecía divertido—. Astoria Greengrass, te presento a Ronald Weasley. Ron, ella es Tori.

Se quedaron mirándose, sonriendo, mientras alargaban las manos lentamente, hasta estrecharlas. Todos contenían el aliento, quizás esperando alguna señal. Pero nada sucedió.

—¿Habéis sentido algo? —Hermione estaba tan ansiosa que su voz temblaba.

Ambos se giraron a mirarla con las manos aún entrelazadas, negando con la cabeza.

—No os preocupéis. Quizás tengáis que conoceros un poco —Harry sonrió, animándolos—. A mí me ocurrió.

—No tengo seis años, Potter —El susurro de Hermione fue perfectamente audible. Draco se acercó a ella, empezando a calmarla con palabras suaves y pequeñas caricias en la espalda. Toda la tensión de los preparativos de la boda, más el precio imposible de pagar del maldito vestido, se estaba llevando su buen humor.

—¿Está enfadada con nosotros por no enamorarnos a primera vista? —Astoria se sentó entre Ron y Ginny, mientras miraba con preocupación a Hermione.

—No, no está enfadada. Es sólo que esto nos esta afectando a todos y ella nunca ha llevado muy bien la presión. Se volvía loca en los exámenes. Además —sonrió levemente, al tiempo que la miraba directamente a los ojos—, ¿quién dice que yo no esté enamorado?

Ella rió suavemente ante la ocurrencia, golpeando su rodilla, lo que hizo que el muchacho alzase una ceja, divertido.

La cena fue muy bien una vez que Hermione volvió a respirar con normalidad, y después decidieron ir a beber algo a un pub. Iban caminando por la calle, envueltos en una animada conversación. Astoria había resultado ser una gran admiradora de las "Harpías" y ella, Harry y Ginny andaban muy entretenidos hablando de ello.

—Ron.

—Dime, Hermione —El chico caminaba junto a la pareja, un poco retrasado respecto a sus amigos, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

—Tienes que hacérselo.

—¿Qué tengo que hacerle a quién? —preguntó el chico, mientras miraba distraído el perfecto trasero de Greengrass, enfundado en su falda de diseño.

—Un "Weasley" a Astoria.

—¿QUÉ? —gritaron Draco y Ron a la vez, sorprendidos.

—Pensé que no servía en estos casos —dijo Draco, bajando la voz.

—¿Cómo crees que conseguí que me besases por primera vez?

—¿QUÉ?

—Si seguís gritando a la vez eso, la gente empezará a pensar que sois retrasados.

—¿Usaste el conocimiento ancestral de mi familia para ligarte a Malfoy?

—Lo hice. Y si valoras en algo tu vida, tú lo harás para ligarte a Greengras, o te juro por todo lo que me es sagrado, Ronald Weasley, que lo de los pájaros te parecerá una anécdota graciosa —amenazó Hermione con voz cavernosa. Se soltó del brazo de Draco y fue a refugiarse junto a Harry, que con toda la naturalidad del mundo le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y la besó en la frente. Era el único capaz de calmarla un poco cuando tenía uno de sus poco frecuentes accesos de ira.

Los chicos se miraron, confundidos.

—¿Qué pájaros?

—En sexto curso, cuando me vio besándome con Lavender, me lanzó una bandada de canarios de papel. Sus picos cortaban como el acero —Ron lo miró con los ojos llenos de pánico—. Hagas lo que hagas, no la cabrees, tío. No la cabrees.

—Venga, cálmate. Tienes que ponerte de humor para seducir a mi mejor amiga —Draco le palmeó la espalda, intentando darle ánimos—. Y eso es algo que no quiero perderme.

Una vez en el pub, tras sentarse en una mesa con unas bebidas, pasaron un rato agradable de charla hasta que Hermione le pidió a Draco que la sacase a bailar, y las costillas de Harry gimieron ante el codazo que le dio para que hiciese lo mismo con Ginny. Aún así, antes de irse lanzó una significativa mirada a Ron, como recordándole lo que tenía que hacer.

—Qué sutiles son —La risa divertida de Astoria rompió el silencio incómodo que se había instalado entre los dos.

Ron empezó a respirar suavemente, intentando calmarse, necesitaba tener todos sus sentidos focalizados. Comenzó de forma progresiva, modulando la voz, cambiando sus gestos, forzando sonrisas que no sentía. No quería hacer aquello, pero no era la primera vez que se veía obligado a usar un Weasley y sabía que ello no le restaba la más mínima efectividad.

—¿Suele funcionarte?

—¿Cómo? —La súbita pregunta hizo que perdiese la concentración por un momento—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—A todo este numerito. A eso que haces con la voz, no sé, a todo —Astoria alzó una ceja, interrogándolo con la mirada—. Hasta que has empezado a hacerlo me lo estaba pasando muy bien contigo.

—¿No te han dado ganas de acercarte a mí?

—¿Acercarme? Me han dado ganas de salir corriendo.

—Es increíble. Eres inmune —Ron le cogió las manos, maravillado—. O quizás es sólo que lo estaba haciendo sin ganas.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo sin ganas?

—El juego, Hermione me obligó a hacerlo. Aunque no lo creas, suele funcionar —Ron suspiró, con una sonrisa arrepentida—. No se lo tengas en cuenta, no suele comportarse así.

—Lo dicho. Muy sutil —Astoria acarició suavemente sus manos aún entrelazadas, y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—A Hermione nunca se le ha dado bien la estrategia, el ajedrez es lo mio.

—¿Juegas al ajedrez? A mí me enseñó mi padre. Lo dejé un poco de lado cuando fui a la universidad, pero aún me gusta jugar alguna partida. Nunca conseguí aficionar a Draco.

Ron la contempló, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Cásate conmigo —La petición le salió desde lo más profundo, haciendo que ambos se quedasen primero callados, y después estallasen en carcajadas.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo porque sé jugar al ajedrez?

—No. Quiero casarme contigo porque estás buena, eres inmune al Weasley y sabes jugar al ajedrez.

—Empiezo a sentir verdadera curiosidad por eso del Weasley —Se quedó mirando sus manos, aún juntas—. Pero antes de responder a tu bien pensada y nada precipitada oferta, debo pedirte algo.

—Dime.

—Bésame. Nunca podría casarme con un hombre que no supiese besar.

La boca de Ron se secó al instante. Ella lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, como retándolo. Soltó sus manos con reticencia para hundirlas lentamente entre su pelo, sujetándola con suavidad por el cuello, acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares. Se inclinó despacio, hasta que sus labios se unieron. Pretendía darle un beso dulce y casto, no era de los que van dando un espectáculo de lenguas en un lugar público, pero sin saber cómo se encontró con la lengua de Astoria haciendo maravillas dentro de su boca.

Desde la pista de baile, cuatro personas los miraban sin terminar de creerse lo que veían.

—Parece que ha funcionado —Hermione no sabía cómo sentirse. Su parte racional sabía que debía estar alegre por su amigo, pero durante un momento no pudo evitar sentir un pellizco de celos, que desechó al instante.

—No es ella la seducida, sino él —Ginny miraba a su hermano con una mezcla de incredulidad e incomodidad—. Por favor, que alguien los pare o vomitaré la cena.

Por suerte, los aludidos parecieron recuperar la consciencia el tiempo suficiente para recordar dónde se encontraban.

—Sácame de aquí —susurró Astoria contra el cuello del pelirrojo—. Estoy a diez segundos de violar el estatuto de secreto y aparecernos en mi apartamento.

Ron miró sus ojos velados, y sin hacer más preguntas cogió sus cosas. De la mano de la muchacha salió por la puerta sin apenas despedirse de sus amigos, que los miraron irse con cara de estupefacción.

Esa misma noche al llegar a casa, Draco y Hermione recibieron la lechuza que les confirmaba que el pago estaba completo.

Las cosas no eran tan simples, obviamente. Aunque Ron y Astoria tuviesen posibilidades de ser felices, una relación es algo que se construye día a día. La gente pensaba que eran demasiado diferentes, que nunca podrían superar el subidón de los primeros meses. Pero los sorprendieron.

La boda pasó. Fue tan maravillosa como prometía. Hermione estaba radiante en su precioso vestido. El novio la miraba embelesado, cosa que lo hizo blanco de no pocas bromas de sus ex-compañeros de colegio. Pero el mundo estaba cambiando, y la boda entre una heroína de la guerra y un Malfoy cerraba más heridas de las que abría.

Hermione había pedido a Ginny, Luna y Astoria que fuesen sus damas de honor, y las tres aceptaron encantadas. Por su parte Draco pidio a Nott, Zabbini y, para sorpresa de todos, Ron, que fuesen sus padrinos. Fue raro ver a los dos mundos colisionar en la boda (nunca antes había habido tanto auror en una celebración de este tipo, aunque se contasen entre los invitados). Al principio, la tensión era palpable, pero conforme la gente mayor se fue retirando y el alcohol corrió con más libertad, la tensión empezó a derretirse como un terrón de azúcar en un vaso de agua.

Cuando llegó la hora de lanzar el ramo, la novia se llevó a la madrinas aparte en una hábil maniobra. Lo lanzó sólo para las tres, al tiempo que Luna y Astoria lanzaban un sonoro "Protego" para evitarlo, Ginny lo recogió, mirando a sus amigas con una mezcla de enfado y diversión evidente.

—Qué sutiles sois, chicas.

—Ha sido idea de Astoria —Hermione sonreía, incapaz de dejar de hacerlo.

—Eso, culpad a la Slytherin —La chica intentó sonar ofendida, pero no lo consiguió.

Luna solucionó el problema abrazándolas a todas, de ese modo tan especial que tenía de dejarse de tonterias y decir o hacer lo que realmente importaba.

Cuando volvieron a la fiesta, Harry miró el ramo en la mano de Ginny y no pudo evitar alzar una ceja mientras una sonrisa interrogativa se formaba en sus labios.

—¿Me dirás que sí, entonces?

—Es la tradición, Potter. No me queda otra.

—Pobre Weasley —dijo el muchacho, sujetándola por la cintura—. Somos todos tan malos contigo.

—Soy una víctima, he sido traicionada por mis amigas —Empezaba a costarle contener la risa.

—Al final sólo me dejaras la opción de secuestrarte y llevarte a Gretna Green para un matrimonio apresurado —Ginny notó el aliento de su novio junto al oído, erizándole el pelo.

—No serías capaz —La risa se había esfumado, sustituida por otra cosa, no sabía muy bien si deseo, un poco de miedo, o expectación. Harry solía ser muy tranquilo, pero ella sabía muy bien que bajo toda esa calma se ocultaba una voluntad de acero.

—No me pruebes, Ginevra. Podría sorprenderte.

Ron se acercó en ese momento, liberando a su hermana pequeña de responder.

—Vaya Potter, veo que por fin harás de mi hermana una chica decente —comentó, señalando el ramo. Si las miradas matasen tendrían que haber detenido a Gin por fratricida.

Por fin llegó el momento de que los novios se marchasen. En realidad se irían de viaje cinco días más tarde, pero después de todas las emociones del día tenían ganas de pasar un tiempo a solas. Así que salieron a la calle, se despidieron de todos y se marcharon en un Rolls Royce, con chófer, porque según Draco hacerlo a lo muggle no significaba hacerlo sin estilo, y se fueron a descubrir dónde los mandaban Ron y Astoria a empezar su vida como matrimonio. Sus amigos sólo les habían dicho que era un lugar en el centro de Londres, pero cuando el coche les dejó frente al hotel y el botones los acompañó a su habitación, no podían creerlo. La suite del ático del Hotel Sant James era increíblemente lujosa. Contaba con un dormitorio principal, uno secundario, dos salas de estar, dos baños y una amplia terraza. Decorado con un gusto exquisito, aunque un poco barroco para las preferencias minimalistas de Hermione, debía reconocer que era ideal para recibir a los familiares de su marido que sin duda se "aparecerían" por allí en los días siguientes. Astoria había elegido el Sant James, precisamente por su doble administración tanto dirigida a muggles como a magos. Era por ello que debían recordar levantar las protecciones mágicas necesarias: no quería encontrarse con una legión de Malfoy apareciéndose mientras aún estaba "ocupada" con su marido.

Le había pedido unos momentos a solas a Draco, estaba en el cuarto de baño mirándose al espejo. Marido. La palabra aún le sonaba rara, pero le gustaba cómo se deslizaba por su lengua al pronunciarla, como el más dulce caramelo. Esposo. Se refrescó un poco y salió. Draco la esperaba mirando por la ventana, pero al oírla caminó a su encuentro con una enorme sonrisa adornando sus labios.

—Estás preciosa —Su voz era cálida, embriagadora en sus tonalidades, y la hizo estremecer de pura anticipación. Él cogió su mano sin dejar de sonreír y la guió hacia la habitación interior—. La pelirroja y Lovegood se pusieron muy pesadas con que debía traerte a esta habitación en específico. Y me da miedo que vengan a comprobarlo —Notó su aliento deslizarse por su oído y cuello, haciéndole francamente difícil entender el significado de sus palabras. ¿Qué le importaba a ella que fuese esa habitación o cualquier otra? Malditas entro... Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en seco cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando su mente en blanco por primera vez en años, quizás por primera vez en su vida.

Debían haberse esforzado mucho, era un trabajo de primera categoría y magia muy avanzada. Habían transformado su habitación en un bosque. Se miraron maravillados. Cuando creces rodeado de magia hay pocas cosas que consigan sorprenderte, pero aquello lo había conseguido. Era increíble. Draco alzó a su reciente esposa en brazos con sorprendente facilidad, traspasando el umbral de la puerta, y después la cerró a sus espaldas, haciendo que la ilusión fuese completa.

Se encontraban en el claro de un bosque, en cuyo centro había una cama de madera con cuatro altos postes (sospechosamente parecida a las de Hogwarts, pero con doseles de telas traslúcidas en lugar de los pesados cortinajes que tenían en el colegio). El suelo, alfombrado de suave musgo, brillaba tenuemente a la luz de la luna y las estrellas que titilaban en el cielo.

—¿Sabías tú...?

—No —Draco la depositó suavemente en la cama, sentándose junto a ella, y mirando a su alrededor, maravillado.

—Es como un cuento.

Hablaban en susurros, muy juntos, como temiendo romper el hechizo que los envolvía. Contemplaban los árboles que delimitaban el claro del bosque, las pequeñas luciérnagas que brillaban aquí y allá. Incluso había un pequeño arroyo, que los acompañaba con su suave cántico. Era perfecto.

—¿Los cuentos muggles que te leía tu madre cuando eras niña? —Draco retiró su pelo, depositando un delicado beso en su hombro—. ¿Esos que hablaban de príncipes —beso—, dragones —beso—, y magos? —Pequeño mordisco.

—Justo esos —Su voz sonó ahogada y quejumbrosa. Era indudable que sabía cómo tocarla. Las manos de su marido empezaron a vagar por la cremallera que descendía desde su su costado hasta su cadera, bajándola poco a poco, y besando la piel que iba descubriendo.

El vestido diseñado por Nia Dhen era entero de encaje, entallado hasta medio muslo, abriéndose luego en una graciosa caída hasta los pies. Sin mangas, los tirantes gruesos eran del mismo encaje que el resto del vestido. En la parte delantera se cerraba sin mostrar nada, jugando con las transparencias, para luego sorprender con un gran escote en forma de uve que dejaba prácticamente toda la espalda al descubierto.

Hermione había optado por llevar el pelo en un semi-recogido adornado con algunas horquillas brillantes, y apenas si se había puesto joyas o maquillaje. Con semejante vestido no necesitaba mucho más adorno.

—Espera —pidió ella entre suspiros—. No pienso permitir que me dejes medio desnuda cuando tú aún llevas toda esa ropa —La diversión y la vergüenza se mezclaban a partes iguales en la cara de Hermione, que intentaba sonar mucho más segura de lo que se sentía.

Draco alzó las manos en gesto de rendición, para luego empezar a quitarse la chaqueta lentamente. Iba vestido como los muggles. Después de la Segunda Guerra, muchas cosas habían cambiado, y esa era la más notable. La mayor parte de la sociedad mágica se había adaptado a la ropa muggle para casi todas las situaciones. Hermione empezó a ayudarlo con el chaleco y la camisa. Estaba tan ansiosa que las manos le sudaban, tironeaba de los botones sin cuidado, impaciente por deshacerse lo más rápidamente posible de toda aquella ropa que de pronto le resultaba molesta e injusta. Draco se dejaba hacer sin poner demasiados problemas, ayudando cuando su desesperada esposa se lo permitía, y apartándose cuando era lo más prudente. Pronto estuvo vestido sólo con sus boxers grises, y cuando Hermione alargó la mano, se la sujetó y negó con la cabeza.

—Quid pro quo, amor —Ella pareció salir un instante de su afán "arrancador de prendas", se puso de rodillas frente a él en la cama y le pidió:

—Ayúdame. No podré quitarmelo yo sola.

Draco asintió, encantado, deslizando sus manos por las piernas de su esposa, recogiendo las pesadas faldas, pasándolas lentamente por las caderas, subiendo por los costados, dejando como por descuido fugaces caricias en los sensibles pechos, para terminar de sacarlo por cabeza y brazos.

Frente a frente, casi desnudos, la vergüenza se deslizaba entre el matrimonio como un invitado inevitable e indeseado. Se habían visto mil veces en estos tres años, pero ninguna así, con un anillo en el dedo que para ellos significaba "contigo pase lo que pase, para siempre". Eran los mismos, pero a la vez diferentes. Draco alargó una mano, Merlín, necesitaba tocarla y demostrarse que era real, que todo esto era más que un sueño loco y maravilloso. Así que acarició su mejilla, ella cerró los ojos aceptando su caricia, disfrutándola, y algo se desató dentro de ellos.

La agarró de la nuca con una mano, atrayéndola hacia sus labios en un beso demandante, lleno de una pasión y una necesidad que siempre lograban conmover a Hermione.

—Te quiero, Minue. Joder, cómo te quiero.

—Odio que me llames así. Y no maldigas —consiguió articular ella entre gemidos ahogados.

Él sólo sonrió. Le daba besos cada vez más vehementes, en absoluto molesto porque ella no le devolviese las palabras de amor, mientras deslizaba una mano por cuello hasta su pecho, y empezaba a deslizar sus dedos fríos por su pezón, torturándolo con suavidad hasta que se tornó duro.

—Ronronea para mí, Minue —susurró, provocándola junto a su oído, justo antes de ir deslizando su lengua caliente por todo el camino desde su oreja hasta su pecho, y comenzar a lamerla, morderla suavemente y succionarla.

Hermione empezó por morderse un nudillo, no pensaba ceder, no iba a dejarle ganar... No emitiría ni un solo gemido. ¿Era su culpa que sonasen tan parecidos al suave ronroneo de un gato? Notó cómo Draco comenzaba a descender por su abdomen, depositando suaves besos. Se prohibió a sí misma mirarlo, pero sus ojos la traicionaron cuando sintió su boca traspasar la línea imaginaria que marcaba su ombligo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, y él sonrió de esa manera torcida llena de promesas lujuriosas que tanto le gustaba. Vio cómo las ligas mordían suavemente la piel de los muslos, deslizó los dedos bajo ellas aliviando la presión antes de quitarlas y deshacerse de las medias. Besó las marcas rojas, demorándose, lamiéndolas y masajeándolas hasta hacerlas casi desaparecer.

—Por favor —pidió, desesperada por sentir su boca.

—¿Por favor qué? Pídeme lo que quieras, Minue. Sabes que te lo daré.

Hermione podía notar la diversión en su voz, esa manera de jugar con ella, de provocarla, de llevarla al límite.

—Bésame —consiguió murmurar al fin, medio ahogada por la vergüenza.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó, juguetón, colando un dedo por el lateral de las bragas y acariciando con suavidad la palpitante carne de debajo—. ¿Quizás aquí?

El gemido profundo le sirvió como respuesta afirmativa y, tras hacer a un lado la tela, Draco comenzó a degustarla con auténtico placer. Le encantaba cómo sabía, notar cómo se estremecía al sentir su lengua recorrerla, sus gemidos... Empezó a ayudarse con los dedos, introduciendo uno a uno sin dejar de lamer, llevando a su mujer una y otra vez al borde del orgasmo, ralentizando el ritmo lo suficiente como para no dejarla ir.

—Dios, Draco —Su voz estaba rota, y justo así era como él la quería. Cuando se olvidaba de Merlín, Morgana y Circe, volviendo al Dios de sus antepasados, es que el trabajo duro estaba hecho.

—Ronronea para mí, Minue —volvió a pedir.

Hermione se incorporó, enredando sus dedos en el pelo rubio, y, atrayéndolo hacia ella, lo besó, saboreándose a sí misma en el proceso.

Draco quedó sentado sobre la cama, mientras su esposa se posicionaba sobre él con las rodillas apoyadas sobre la cama y las manos en sus hombros. Inspiró hondo, y, cerrando los ojos, descendió en un único y fluido movimiento, que los hizo gritar a ambos. Se quedaron inmóviles unos segundos.

—Muévete, Draco —ordenó ella con voz suave—. Abre las piernas, quiero el loto.

—Joder, Minue —consiguió gemir—. No sé si maldecir o bendecir el día que mi ratón de biblioteca escucho la palabra "tantra".

—Le quiero, Señor Malfoy —Hermione mordió con cuidado su labio inferior—. Aunque sea un protestón.

Él obedeció, riendo, variando su postura hasta quedar sentados frente a frente con las piernas enredadas.

Comenzaron a moverse con suavidad, acompasando sus respiraciones, regalándose infinidad de besos y caricias. Draco musitó palabras de amor en todos los idiomas que conocía, palabras que Hermione bebía de sus labios y que respondía con su cuerpo, abrazándose a él con fuerza. Cuando notó cómo el clímax se aproximaba se alejó un poco, lo suficiente para colar una mano entre sus cuerpos y colocarla sobre el corazón del hombre del que estaba enamorada. Y mientras el orgasmo la engullía gritó una única palabra, su nombre.

Horas más tarde... o quizás minutos, allí nunca cambiaba nada, ambos estaban tumbados en la cama, desnudos, abrazados en silencio.

—Quiero esta habitación —Hermione le acariciaba de manera distraída el pecho al tiempo que iba dándole pequeños besos en la barbilla y el cuello.

—¿Entera? —preguntó somnoliento.

—Ajá.

—Claro. Ahora podrías pedirme la biblioteca de Hogwarts, que encontraría el modo de conseguírtela.

—No me des ideas.

Ambos se carcajearon divertidos y cuando el eco de su hilaridad se desvaneció, volvieron a acariciarse y poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos.

Cuando Hermione leyó sobre el tantra "el loto" le llamó mucho la atención debido a una razón en particular: hablaba de cómo la mayoría de los hombres son incapaces de expresar sus sentimientos debidos al bloqueo de su cuarto chakra o Anahata. En esta postura los chakras de ambos amantes quedan alineados y si ella posa su mano sobre el corazón de él la energía fluirá, desbloqueándolo.

Hay muchas clases de magia en el universo. Y aunque a Hermione le costaba horrores expresarlo con palabras, cuando alzó su mano y la posó en el corazón de su marido diciéndole con un simple gesto cuánto le amaba, consiguió curar heridas que ningún medimago había sido capaz de alcanzar.


	3. Epílogo

Ginny abrió la puerta del baño, dejando pasar a Harry, que la esperaba al otro lado con un gesto indescifrable. Allí, junto al lavabo, estaba el vial en el que la pelirroja había recogido su orina. Nada de aquello era agradable, pero sí necesario. Volvieron a mirarse, y, siguiendo las instrucciones, vertieron el líquido de color magenta en la probeta. Este se volvió azul al instante. Estaba embarazada.

Harry cayó de rodillas, sus piernas habían dejado de sostenerlo, iba a ser padre. Se abrazó muy fuerte a su atónita novia, y empezó a susurrarle muy bajito a su vientre.

—No puede oírte. —Ginevra enredó los dedos en su pelo, intentando bromear para aliviar un poco la emoción que ambos estaban sintiendo. El niño no había sido planeado, pero era bienvenido—. Aún quedan meses para que tenga orejas.

—Déjame, Weasley. Estoy hablando con mi hijo.  
—Quizás sea hija.  
—Mientras este sano, me da igual. —Harry se levantó, sujetándola por los hombros—. Pero se acabaron las excusas. Nos casamos.  
—Pero...  
—Nada de peros, has tenido tu oportunidad. Ahora lo haremos a mi modo.

La boda se fijó para el seis de septiembre en la localidad escocesa de Gretna Green, situada en la frontera con Inglaterra. Para quien no lo sepa, este pueblo es famoso por ser al que acudían todas las parejas inglesas a casarse. Al ser Escocia católica y tener leyes distintas a las inglesas (siendo mucho más rápido y fácil casarse bajo las leyes escocesas, similar a lo que sucede en Las Vegas), terminó por convertirse en todo un negocio al que se dedicaban prácticamente todos sus habitantes. Por supuesto, hoy en día las cosas eran distintas, pero aún se conservaba la tradición, así que era muy práctico para preparar una boda rápida.

Fue una boda privada, sólo familia y unos pocos amigos. Todos iban vestidos con los trajes tradicionales escoceses, haciendo honor al lugar donde se celebraba la boda. Los hombres con kilt, y las mujeres con vestidos de múltiples estilos, pero todos adornados con dibujos de cuadros, lo que en Escocia que llama un tartan. El clan Weasley parecía en su salsa, por mucho que Arthur jurase y perjurase que su familia era de sangre inglesa y no escocesa. Pelirrojos y tartanes siempre eran una combinación ganadora en la imaginación femenina. Sólo había que ver cómo suspiraban las asistentes al evento, al verlos a todos tan guapos y gallardos luciendo piernas.

—Hermione. Estoy delante, podrías disimular un poco. —Malfoy apenas podía contener su indignación ante la falta de disimulo de su esposa. Llevaban casados desde junio, no podía haberse cansado tan pronto de él.

—Haberte puesto falda —respondió ella, aún enfadada con su marido, sin dignarse a mirarlo.

—No soy una colegiala, no llevo faldas de cuadros. —Draco empezaba a mosquearse bastante. Iba muy elegante con su traje favorito, pero aun así su mujer no le había dedicado ni una sola mirada, y sin embargo, no podía apartar los ojos de todos aquellos pelirrojos exhibicionistas.

—Lo que sea —contestó ella sin hacerle mucho caso—. ¡Charlie! ¿Me sacas a bailar? Me muero de aburrimiento —preguntó con descaro la chica a su ex-cuñado, que se acercó con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, princesa. Sabes que eres mi debilidad. —Le tendió una mano a Hermione, y dedicó una pequeña reverencia a Draco—. Malfoy.

—Weasley.

Astoria se sentó en el lugar que acababa de dejar Hermione vacío, y miró a su mejor amigo con preocupación.

—Eres un tarado.

—Gracias Tori, tú siempre tan amable.

—Ponte la puta falda, Malfoy.

—No me sale de los cojones, Greengrass.

—Es la boda del mejor amigo de tu mujer —susurró ella junto a su oreja—. Ya sabes, ese que aparte de salvarte la vida, te salvó de Azkaban, y no contento con ello fue el primero en apoyarte cuando empezasteis a salir. Ve y ponte la falda o Ronnie y yo te la pondremos a la fuerza. —El tono dulce con el que dijo esta última frase no engañó a nadie.

—No seríais capaces. —La miró con patente miedo, sabía que su amiga era peligrosa cuando se ponía en ese plan.

—¿Estás seguro? —Astoria levantó una ceja, divertida, mientras señalaba casi por descuido hacia la casa donde aún se preparaba la novia. Allí estaba Ron, apoyado contra una pared de piedra, sonriendo y sosteniendo un kilt entre sus dedos—. Harry fue el único que evitó que Hermione nos volviese locos a Ron y a mí, no te vamos a permitir que le des por el culo en su gran día. Así que elige, amor... o te pones la falda, o te la ponemos nosotros.

Volvió a la media hora, acompañado de un sonriente pelirrojo. Draco no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura, pero la verdad era que aquella ropa le sentaba bien. Astoria habia elegido un tartan en tonos grises oscuros. La camisa, la chaqueta y la corbata eran negras, lo cual hacía resaltar aún más la palidez de su piel y el rubio casi albino de su pelo. Estaba extremadamente atractivo y lo sabía.

Los Weasley iban todos a juego, sus tartanes eran de colores verdes y azules, para no opacar el color rojo de sus cabellos, sus camisas blancas brillaban al sol y aunque algunos llevaban las más modernas chaquetas, otros se habían decantado por llevar los más tradicionales tartanes con broches sujetos en los hombros.

Harry dudó hasta el último momento, por una parte le atraía vestir como un Weasley, pero por la otra justo ese día quería diferenciarse de ellos, quería que Ginny lo viese como un Potter, no como uno más de sus numerosos hermanos. Tori acabó con sus dudas al sugerirle que adoptase sus mismos colores, ya que eran los dos morenos de ojos verdes. Dado que él no sabía mucho de esas cosas, decidió hacerle caso, así que ambos lucían un tartan de fondo gris muy oscuro, con líneas en morado y turquesa.

Por supuesto, McGonagall los miraba a todos por encima de sus gafas con manifiesto enfado. ¿Qué era eso de elegir un tartan por el color? El tartan se heredaba. Ella lucía sus colores de clan con dignidad, como siempre lo había hecho. Pero al ver tan feliz a Harry decidió hacer la vista gorda por una vez y dejar de lado su orgullo escocés magullado, y unirse a la animada charla que mantenían Arthur y Kingsley.

La boda tendría lugar a mediodía, pero mientras esperaban a la novia, había algunas mesas con comida y bebida (nada de alcohol) y algo de música, pues algunos invitados habían ido llegando desde primeras horas de mañana y no iban a tenerlos muertos de hambre y aburridos.

Draco llegó junto a su esposa, que seguía bailando con el segundo de los Weasley sin parar de reír.  
—Gracias por cuidar de MI mujer, Charlie. ¿serías tan amable de devolvérmela?  
—Por supuesto, Draco —respondió el pelirrojo, con sorna, haciendo especial hincapié en el nombre—. Nunca he tenido que obligar a una chica a quedarse a mi lado, y no iba a empezar con ella. Si me disculpáis.

Hermione lo miró de arriba a abajo, evidentemente complacida ante lo que veía.  
—Estás muy guapo, cariño.  
—Soy guapo, amor —susurró él, cogiéndola de la cintura, para seguir con el baile.  
—Y presuntuoso.  
—Es parte de mi encanto.  
—Eso no puedo negarlo —reconoció, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

A las doce menos cuarto, todos los invitados estaban sentados frente al altar donde los novios pronunciarían sus votos.

Harry estaba nervioso, llevaba más de diez años esperando este momento y por fin iba a conseguir casarse con su esquiva pelirroja. Miró a su lado, donde Ron y Draco lo miraban con patente diversión, y pensó en todas las decisiones que lo habían llevado a ese momento. Aunque muchas de ellas habían sido equivocadas, no se arrepentía de ninguna, pues todas y cada una de ellas le habían enseñado algo.

Las campanas de la iglesia cercana repicaron, anunciando las doce, y los violines comenzaron a tocar la marcha nupcial, haciendo que todos se girasen para ver llegar a la novia.

Primero venían las damas de honor. Estaban guapísimas con sus vestidos de diferentes colores. No sabía si de forma consciente o no, pero, excepto Astoria, las chicas se habían decantado por vestidos fieles a los colores de sus casas en el colegio. Hermione iba de rojo Gryffindor, o por lo menos esa había sido la intención inicial, hasta que Draco lo cambió a gris, aduciendo que los Malfoy vestirían del mismo color. Tori lo acusó de querer tocarle las narices, pero al final lo solucionaron poniéndole a Hermione una faja de color carmesí para que su conjunto no luciese tan apagado. Astoria resplandecía en los mismos colores que el novio, y Luna, con su cabello rubio, iba deslumbrante en azules Ravenclaw.

Los vestidos eran con escote halter, entallados hasta la cintura, abriéndose después en amplias faldas de vuelo, que caían hasta debajo de las rodillas.

La novia venía acompañada de su padre, que no podía dejar de sonreír. Ginny llevaba el traje de novia típico escocés, que consta de varias capas. La primera es ya un vestido en sí misma, con un corpiño palabra de honor de lino, y una falda con numerosos volantes de distintas telas. Por encima de esta, va la segunda capa, que es la que lleva el tartan de la familia, en este caso los verdes y azules que habían elegido los Weasley para la ocasión. Ginny llevaba el pelo apartado de la cara en un semirrecogido, y el resto de la melena, normalmente lisa, caía en pesados tirabuzones por su espalda.

Harry se quedó sin respiración al verla, no podía pensar en nada que no fuese la luz jugando con sus rizos pelirrojos.

—Respira Potter, si te desmayas vas a hacer un ridículo enorme. —Las risas ahogadas de Ron acompañaron el comentario divertido de Malfoy.  
—Sois un par de cabrones.  
—Es nuestro trabajo como padrinos, Harry.

La conversación mantenida en voz baja y casi sin mover los labios pasó desapercibida para todos menos para la novia, que alzó una ceja, intentando interrogar con la mirada a su futuro esposo. Este se limitó a cogerla de las manos, murmurando un "luego te cuento", y ambos prestaron atención a Kingsley, que se había ofrecido a oficiar la ceremonia.

Hablaron mucho del tipo de ceremonia que querían hacer, mágica, muggle o una mezcla de ambas, y al final crearon algo único. Como ellos dos. Por eso mismo optaron por escribir sus propios votos matrimoniales.

Harry llevaba tres días practicando con Fleur un poema en francés. Era precioso, y hasta este preciso instante, pensaba que perfecto. Hasta que la vio, mirándolo con esa sonrisa medio nerviosa y demasiado divertida, y supo que no había poema que hiciese justicia a su belleza, por muy francés que fuese, así que hizo lo que siempre había hecho con ella. Hablarle con total sinceridad.

—Tardé en darme cuenta de cuánto te quería, y al principio tuve miedo. De que te hubieses olvidado de mí, de que Ron me partiese la cara, de no ser lo suficiente para ti... pero me enfrenté a ellos. Han pasado más de diez años, y por fin te has dignado a aceptar a un tonto como yo, y sólo Merlín sabe lo que he tenido que hacer para conseguirlo. —Esto último lo dijo bastante más bajo, de manera que sólo ella pudiese oírlo, y como por descuido le rozó levemente la cintura—. Eres todo para mí, Gin, desde aquel primer beso no ha habido ni habrá nadie más. Déjame demostrártelo durante el resto de nuestra vida. Ta gra agam ort, por y para siempre, pelirroja.

Todos se quedaron en silencio esperando la reacción de la novia, pero ella sólo miraba a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos, incapaz de decir nada.

—Todo el mundo te mira, di algo —susurró a su espalda Hermione, dándole un pequeño empujón, intentando hacerla salir del trance.  
—Se me han olvidado los votos —reconoció en voz muy baja, muerta de vergüenza—. Después de oírte decir todas esas cosas... yo...  
—¿Me quieres?  
—¡Claro!  
—¿Quieres ser mi esposa?  
—¡Sí, quiero!  
—Para mí, son votos suficientes. —Y, con una sonrisa enorme en la cara, la abrazó y la besó.  
Un rato más tarde, con los nervios más calmados, los novios charlaban con sus amigos.  
—Vaya mariconada, Potter. Mira que decirle "te quiero" en gaélico. —Draco alzaba su copa de champagne—. Si querías ponerte exótico, habérselo dicho en pársel.

—Hubiese sido un poco siniestro. —Hermione se abrazó a la cintura de su marido.  
—A mí me gustaría oírlo, la verdad. —Ron se apoyaba en el hombro de su mejor amigo con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara.

—No os prometo que me salga, hace mucho que no lo practico, pero lo intentaré. —Harry cerró los ojos, concentrándose, y cuando abrió la boca salió un siseo que heló un poco la sangre a los que lo estaban oyendo.

—Escalofriante... pero a la vez, me gusta.—Ginny se abrazó a su recién estrenado esposo, que rió ante su comentario.  
—Ya sé formar una frase completa en pársel. — Ron estaba eufórico—. ¡Tori! ¡Tori!  
—¡Ya voy! —Astoria llegó medio a la carrera, comiéndose un par de canapés—. Dime, pelirrojo escandaloso.

Ron dejó escapar una imitación perfecta del siseo que acababa de hacer Harry, seguido de otro que hizo que Hermione escupiese todo el champagne que acababa de beber.  
—¿Qué me ha dicho?  
—La primera parte la he reconocido. —Draco miraba al pelirrojo, muy confundido—. Potter nos acaba de enseñar que así es como se dice "te quiero" en pársel, pero la segunda parte, ni idea.

Los novios, por su parte, no podían parar de reír, mientras Hermione miraba al suelo, roja de la vergüenza.

—Es "ábrete". —Su voz sonó tan baja que los Slytherins no estaban seguros de haberla entendido bien—. ¡El muy bruto te ha dicho "Te quiero, ábrete"!

Ron sonreía, mirando a su novia, mientras Hermione se aguantaba las ganas de darle un puñetazo, esperando que Astoria le ajustase las cuentas.

—Vale, Weasley, hay que aprovechar la circunstancia de que ambos llevemos falda. Pero te doy diez minutos, tengo hambre.  
—Joder, Tori. Es la boda de mi hermana, qué menos que media hora —empezó a regatear el pelirrojo, agarrándola de la mano y llevándosela a Merlín sabía dónde.

—No me enredes con palabrerías, es su boda, no la tuya. Uno rapidito en honor a lo ingenioso del chiste y volvemos a la fiesta. —Le dio una palmada en el trasero—. Por este culito me pensaré otorgarte quince minutos.  
—Eres de lo que no hay.

La reciente señora Malfoy los miraba marcharse, anonadada, no le había pegado, ni gritado, al contrario... le había seguido el juego.

—Minue, no le des más vueltas. Astoria y Ron son así.  
—Pero no lo entiendo.  
—Ni falta que hace. Su relación es algo entre ellos. Y a nosotros, ya ha dejado de importarnos cómo la manejen o qué hagan en la intimidad. —Draco la sujetó de la cintura—. Anda, vamos a bailar, esta tarde estás radiante, señora Malfoy.

Los Potter se quedaron solos, mirando cómo a su alrededor su familia y amigos festejaban su amor.

—Quiero irme a casa, Harry.  
—De eso nada. —La abrazó desde la espalda, dejando caer pequeños besos en su cuello—. ¿Recuerdas cuántos años llevamos saliendo?  
—Sí, seis.  
—Muy bien, señora Potter. —Su voz se volvió ronca y sensual en su oído—. Una hora por cada año que me has hecho sufrir antes de ser mi esposa, Ginevra. Y da gracias de que no te hago pagar los cuatro años anteriores en los que no quisiste "ponerle etiquetas" a lo nuestro. Seis horas en las que voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para que ardas de lujuria insatisfecha. —La apretó un poco más fuerte contra su cuerpo—. Te voy a besar, acariciar y tocar... pero no permitiré que abandonemos esta fiesta ni un minuto antes de las ocho de la tarde. —Harry mordió el lóbulo de su oreja—. Amor mío.

Ella se giró, mirándolo horrorizada.  
—No serás capaz de hacerme eso, ¿verdad?  
—¿Eso crees? —Harry sonrió como solía hacerlo Draco, y, tras sujetarla por el cuello, la besó de tal manera que sus dudas al respecto quedaron completamente aclaradas. Le esperaban seis horas muy, muy largas.

* * *

**13 años después**

Los Potter corrían por la estación de Londres, intentando no llamar demasiado la atención de los muggles, lo cual, llevando dos lechuzas que no paraban de ulular, se estaba haciendo realmente complicado.

Harry suspiraba, maldiciendo su suerte. Se había entretenido esa mañana un poco más de la cuenta, y es que poner en movimiento a Al y James nunca era tarea fácil, pero hoy, con su primogénito empeñado en hacerle la vida imposible a su hijo mediano, la cosa se estaba volviendo absurdamente complicada. Gracias a Merlín, contaba con Ginny.

Cruzaron hasta el andén nueve y tres cuartos sin dificultad, y a pesar del humo pudieron encontrar a Ron, Astoria, Draco y Hermione, que los esperaban desde hacía un rato con sus hijos.

Rose, Albus y Scorpius, que ese año entrarían a primero, estaban visiblemente nerviosos. Se hicieron a un lado y empezaron a murmurar entre sí, bastante preocupados por lo que James les había contado durante el verano.

—Potter, tu primogénito es un desastre, no ha dejado de contarles tonterías a los chicos durante el verano, los tiene acojonados. —Draco abrazaba a Hermione por la cintura. Los años no se habían portado demasiado mal con él, a sus cuarenta años todavía era muy atractivo.

—¿A mí me lo cuentas? Al lleva dos días con pesadillas. ¿Crees que tú y Astoria podríais colarlo en algún cargamento a Rumania? Charlie podria rescatarlo y devolvérnoslo. —Un suspiro cansado escapó de sus labios—. Creo que ha salido una mezcla de su abuelo paterno y sus tíos maternos.

—Menos mal que Rose ha salido igual de lista que su madre —comentó Ron, besando la mejilla de Astoria—. Además, es tan empollona como su tía Hermione. A veces me pregunto si no nos cambiarían a Rose y a Scorpius en el hospital.

—Ron, no seas cabeza hueca —intervino Hermione—. Mira a mi hijo, es una copia en miniatura de su padre. Y Rose es igual que Astoria, sólo que con el pelo rojo. A la niña le gusta estudiar, porque su madre es inteligente y siempre hemos procurado que le guste aprender, igual que hemos hecho con Scorpius y Albus.

—Tambien puede ser eso —comentó, con una sonrisa, sin parecer ofendido en lo más mínimo. Quedaba poco de aquel Ron inseguro y hosco que era hacía unos años. Su relación con Astoria, por la que nadie apostaba, le había aportado una seguridad en sí mismo y una alegría que hacía mucho tiempo creía perdida. Seguía trabajando de auror junto a Harry, que ahora era su jefe, pero eso no le importaba, prefería dejarle los dolores de cabeza a Potter y volver a casa con su mujer y sus hijos: Rose y Adrian.

Lily, Adrian e Iris, los retoños de las tres familias a los que aún les quedaban un par de años para ingresar en el colegio, hablaban emocionados de la casa a la que irían cuando por fin asistiesen a Hogwarts.

Cuando quedaban poco menos de diez minutos para las once, Harry notó cómo tiraban de su chaqueta.

—Papá —Albus lo miraba angustiado, así que se arrodilló a su lado, para que sus ojos quedasen a la misma altura.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Y si me ponen en Slytherin? —La congoja en la voz del chiquillo era tal que Harry deseó castigar a James hasta que cumpliese los treinta, pero sabía que el mal ya estaba hecho y que la mejor manera de desterrar el miedo del muchacho era enfrentarlo.

—Draco —llamó—. Creo que te toca ejercer de padrino.

El rubio lo miró, sin entender del todo. Era cierto que era el padrino de Albus, pero porque Hermione era la madrina y él venía incluído en el paquete. De todas maneras, no pensaba dejar de cumplir con su deber por una cuestión de "tecnicismos", le debía a Potter eso y más.

Se acercó a ellos, poniéndose en cuclillas al lado del que hace tantos años fue su némesis.

—¿Cuál es la emergencia?

—Albus teme ser Slytherin.

—¡Ah! Entiendo. —Draco sonrió a Harry, y con un gesto le pidió que los dejase solos—. Yo fui a Slytherin, y tu tía Astoria también. ¿Crees que somos malvados?

—¡NO! —La vehemencia del niño y su inocencia hicieron más grande la sonrisa del hombre.

—Cada casa busca unas cualidades, Albus Severus Potter. Ninguna de ellas es la maldad o la bondad. Recuerda que el mayor traidor de todos pertenecía a Gryffindor, al igual que el mayor héroe. —Respiró hondo—. Si terminas en Slytherin, la casa de las serpientes tendrá suerte de contar contigo, pero eso no cambia quién eres, Albus. Nuestras decisiones marcan nuestro destino. ¿Dejarás de ser amigo de Scor si él va a Slytherin y tú no?

—¡Claro que no! Me da igual a la casa que nos envíen. Rose, Scor y yo siempre seremos amigos.

—Pues ahí está tu respuesta, Albus. Si a ti no te importa que mi hijo sea Slytherin, ¿cómo va a importarnos a nosotros que lo seas tú?

—Gracias, tío Draco. —Nunca habían tenido demasiada relación, nada muy íntimo ni estrecho, pero cuando, tras decir esas palabras, Albus lo abrazó, Malfoy comprendió que aquella copia en miniatura de Harry Potter acababa de cerrar un círculo, curando la última de las heridas de su alma, la que se abrió hacía tantos años cuando un niño moreno rechazó su amistad y su mano para regalársela a un mocoso pelirrojo.

* * *

Harry corrió junto al tren, despidiéndose de Albus. Les había contado a él, a Rose y a Scorpius que el Sombrero a veces escuchaba las preferencias si estaba dudoso, y los niños habían decidido intentar estar en Ravenclaw. Su tía Luna les había llenado la cabeza con historias maravillosas de la casa de las águilas, y como allí la inteligencia se valoraba por encima de todo lo demás, personalmente no le parecía mala opción.

Volvió con los adultos para encontrarse a Astoria, Ginny y Hermione "peleándose" acerca de quién haría el primer turno con los pequeños. Aún quedaban tres semanas de vacaciones antes de que empezasen las clases, y para que no se pusiesen tan tristes por no ir a Hogwarts, los dejaban pasarlas juntos, una semana en cada casa.

Se paró al lado de Draco, que miraba el espectáculo con la ceja alzada y manifiesto desconcierto.

—Podemos pagar doscientas niñeras. Cada uno —le susurró el rubio—. Lo saben, ¿verdad?

—Les gusta pelear —comentó Ron, divertido, viendo el torneo de piedra, papel o tijera—. De todas maneras, no tenéis nada que hacer, Tori va a machacarlas.

—¿Esto te divierte, Weasley? —La voz del rubio sonaba llena de incredulidad.

—Que una de las mujeres más sexys del mundo se pelee por el privilegio de estar una semana a solas conmigo sin salir de la cama... —Ron lo miró a los ojos— sí, llámame raro, pero me divierte.

—Creo que acaba de ponernos en nuestro sitio, Malfoy.

—Y que lo digas, Potter.

La gente comenzaba a marcharse del andén poco a poco cuando, a lo lejos, vieron aparecer cuatro cabezas rubias.

—Mami, mami, es tía Luna. —El chillido de Lily hizo que los adultos dirigieran su atención hacia donde la niña señalaba, y, efectivamente, eran los Scamander.

Si la gente se sorprendía cuando se enteraba de que Ron y Astoria estaban juntos y felices, la reacción al conocer al marido de Luna era de estupor total. Rolf era la antítesis de la Ravenclaw, un hombre racional, sereno y muy callado, que nunca aportaba un dato en una conversación sin haberlo comprobado en seis fuentes distintas. Lo suyo fue amor a primera vista. Era fascinante verlos interactuar, nunca peleaban. Encajaban como dos piezas de un puzzle perfecto, ella le aportaba a él espontaneidad, él a ella estabilidad. La pareja perfecta. Y qué decir de los gemelos. Tenían la misma edad que Iris, Adrian y Lily. A veces la gente preguntaba que si se habían puesto de acuerdo para tener las cuatro los hijos a la vez. Ellas sólo reían, pero la verdad es que, tras el descuido de Ginny con James, los embarazos habían sido cuidadosamente planeados, planificados y ejecutados, querían que sus hijos se criasen juntos y lo estaban consiguiendo. Lorcan y Lysander eran una perfecta mezcla de sus padres, tenían la imaginación de Luna y el sentido común de Rolf. Y como suele pasar en los gemelos, sólo se parecian en el físico. Aun a pesar de tener sólo nueve años, ya se empezaban a perfilar como personas bastante diferentes.

Cuando llegaron a donde estaban los demás, pasaron unos buenos cinco minutos entre abrazos y saludos. Hacía un par de meses que no se veían, pues el matrimonio de biólogos había aprovechado el verano para viajar a Finlandia a estudiar un raro fenómeno que sólo se producía en verano.

—Bueno, ¿lo tenéis todo preparado? —Luna miraba a sus amigas con una sonrisa enorme.

—¿De qué hablas? —Ginny estaba sinceramente desconcertada.

—Os mandé una lechuza a las tres, invitando a los niños a pasar dos de las tres semanas que quedan de vacaciones de acampada con nosotros. ¿Lo habéis olvidado?

—¿Luna, estás segura de que mandaste las cartas? —Astoria se acercó a su amiga, cogiéndola del brazo y animándola a hacer memoria.

—Escribí las cartas, las puse en los sobres —enumeró, levantando los dedos—. Fui a la lechucería, y entonces vi a ese espécimen tan raro de... ¡oh! —Luna las miró, frunciendo ligeramente los labios al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

—No pasa nada, cariño. —Rolf la abrazó, depositando un beso en su pelo—. Haremos lo siguiente, nos llevamos a los enanos a casa hoy y nos enviáis las mochilas a casa por flu. Podemos salir mañana. ¿Qué os parece?

La solución agradó a todo el mundo, incluídos los pequeños, que empezaron a saltar y alborotar, encantados de pasar dos semanas juntos. Rolf y Luna eran los únicos que se atrevían a llevarse a los cinco ellos solos, pero también era cierto que los niños se portaban excepcionalmente bien con ellos, cosa que a sus padres no dejaba de sorprenderles nunca.

Los niños se despidieron de sus padres con besos rápidos y poco entusiastas, deseosos por empezar su nueva aventura. Las acampadas con los Scamander eran geniales, se hacía casi todo a la manera muggle (cosas de Rolf) y siempre descubrían un montón de cosas, y tía Luna nunca se preocupaba demasiado si en el proceso terminaban de barro hasta las orejas.

Se quedaron mirando cómo los niños se marchaban, con tristeza. Era cierto que hasta hacía un momento habían estado peleándose por dejarlos con las otras parejas, mas siempre sucedía igual: cuando estaban con ellos se desesperaban, pero en cuanto se iban, empezaban a echarlos de menos.

Las campanadas del reloj de King Cross dieron las doce. Ya apenas quedaba nadie, aparte de ellos seis. Astoria sacó unas gafas de un bolsillo y se las pasó a su marido, que se las puso con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Empiezan mis vacaciones como auror y terminan como "sexcretario".

—¿Sabes lo denigrante que es eso que acabas de decir para las auxiliares administrativas? —Hermione lo miraba con cara de espanto, apoyada en una pared.

Ron iba a decirle algo, pero la mano de su esposa en el cuello lo detuvo, y empezó a cuchichearle en el oído con aire divertido.

—¿Estás segura? —El pelirrojo no parecía convencido del todo, pero al ver cómo la mujer asentía, sólo se encogió de hombros—. Como desees.

Con paso lento se fue acercando a su amiga, que lo miraba visiblemente enfadada desde la pared.

—Vamos, Hermione, sabes que no pretendía ofender a nadie. —Su voz se había tornado arrepentida y conciliadora, al tiempo que apoyaba distraído sus enorme manos sobre los ladrillos.

—Nunca piensas, Ronald, ese es el problema.

Astoria se situó al lado de Malfoy, que miraba la escena con disimulado interés. Le fascinaba la manera en la que su mujer parecía enfadarse continuamente con el pelirrojo.

—¿Así que sigues jugando a lo del "sexcretario", Tori?

—Los clásicos son los mejores.

—¿Aún tienes ese corsé, esa faldita y las botas hasta la rodilla?

—Y la fusta, "rubito", no olvides la fusta.

—Cierto —suspiró el hombre con nostalgia—, cómo olvidarla.

—¿Tiempo, Gin? —preguntó Ron en ese momento, lo que les hizo volver a mirar y descubrir a Hermione con los brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo, y los labios presionados contra su mejilla (era evidente que había girado la cabeza a tiempo).

—Un minuto diecisiete segundos —respondió Ginny, haciendo esfuerzos por no reírse.

—Señora Malfoy, eres tan sensible al "Weasley" que ha dejado de ser divertido. —Ron aún la mantenía abrazada, acariciándole el pelo con suavidad, mientras la ayudaba a calmarse.

—Bueno, "rubito", si quieres recordar viejos tiempos ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

—Astoria, decir esas cosas no es de buena amiga. —Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados, había empezado a respirar con normalidad de nuevo gracias al masaje circular que Ron le daba en la espalda.

—Decir eso entre los brazos de mi marido invalida tu argumento, cielo. —Astoria sonreía, cansada—. ¿Nunca te has planteado por qué eres tan sensible a su "Weasley"? Quizás deberías dejar de negarlo y admitir que tú también te mueres por recordar viejos tiempos. —La morena suspiró teatralmente—. Lástima que seas tan cerrada para algunas cosas, a mí no me molestaría cambiar un par de días.

Hermione se quedó quieta, muy, muy quieta, entre las manos deliciosamente calientes y suaves de Ron. Alzó la mirada, confundida, hacia la cara de su amigo, que la contemplaba con una ceja alzada, expectante. Entonces miró a su marido, que parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

—¿Draco, a ti te gustaría?

"Mierda". Un sudor frío se deslizó por su cuello, bajando por su espalda: no había respuesta posible a esa pregunta. No podía decir que no, sería contar una mentira, y si decía que sí, Hermione lo acusaría de ser un cerdo, o algo peor.

—Malfoy, acción evasiva cuatro-uno-veinte. —La voz de Harry sonaba segura, y en cuanto su cerebro procesó la información, una ola enorme de alivio lo inundó. Claro, era la única salida. Se acercó a su esposa.

—Weasley, ¿me permites? —Ron le cedió el paso, sabiendo lo que iba a hacer—. Astoria, si me perdonas, otro día continuamos la conversación. —Y sin mediar palabra con su esposa, la sujetó contra la pared, besándola como si el mundo se fuese a acabar en los próximos minutos. En un primer momento, la señora Malfoy abrió los ojos, sorprendida, pero pronto se abandonó a los labios y brazos de su marido. Y con un "crack", ambos se esfumaron de allí.

—Bueno, nosotros también nos vamos. —Ron volvió a ponerse las gafas—. Nos vemos el domingo en la comida familiar.

—Claro, allí nos vemos. —Harry se despidió con un gesto de su mejor amigo.

Los Potter se quedaron solos en la estación y, cogidos de la mano, se encaminaron hacia la salida. Les apetecía ir dando un paseo.

—Cariño. —Ginny, distraída, acariciaba la mano de su marido.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué es una acción evasiva cuatro - uno - veinte?

Harry comenzó a reír, abrazándola, por los hombros. La curiosidad de su pelirroja era algo legendario.

—Si transformas los números en su equivalente en el alfabeto inglés, obtienes una palabra.

—Fat —dijo Ginny, tras pensarlo un momento—. No entiendo nada.

—Esto que voy a contarte es un secreto, cielo. Debes prometerme que no vas a decírselo a ninguna amiga. —El tono intrigante de su marido le hizo muchísima gracia, pero asintió, prometiendo guardar el secreto—. Bien, hay algunas preguntas que si te las hace tu novia o tu mujer es imposible responderlas con un sí o con un no, pues en cualquiera de los dos casos estás jodido.

—Entiendo. —Su rostro se iluminó de comprensión—. El famoso "¿Crees que estoy gorda, cariño?"

—¡Exacto! No hay manera de contestar a esa pregunta, sólo te queda una solución: empotrar a tu amada contra la pared más cercana y hacerla gemir de placer hasta que olvide que la ha formulado.

—Interesante método de distracción. —Soltó una risilla pícara—. Ya sé qué preguntarte cuando tenga ganas.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras continuaban con su tranquilo paseo por Londres de finales de verano, cogidos de la mano. No sentían la necesidad de llenar el silencio con palabras vacías de significado. Estaban cómodos andando, juntos, disfrutando de la mutua compañía.

—Les tengo un poco de envidia —reconoció Ginny tras un rato—. Siendo Ron mi hermano, y con lo que tú sientes acerca de Hermione, nunca tendremos esa oportunidad.

—¿Te gustaría?

—¿Has mirado bien a Astoria y a Draco? —Un suspiro escapó de sus labios rosados, mientras su pequeña mano apretaba la de su marido—. ¿Me invitas a un helado?

—Claro que sí, amor. Uno enorme de chocolate. —Harry besó su cabello con ternura—. Además, consuélate pensando que, en algún universo, ellos son los Malfoy y tú puedes acosarlos a placer.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —Sus ojos de color caramelo brillaban, ilusionados.

—Estoy completamente seguro.

* * *

_Bueno esto se ha acabado. Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios *Emma Felton hazte una cuenta, son gratis :P* y por apoyarme en este particular proyecto. Gracias a__** Dryadeh**__ por aguantar el retraso en su regalo y a __**Lane ZQ**__ por betearme y aguantar mis estupideces (si aún no la leéis , corred insensatos, porque está escribiendo "improvisando" uno de los mejores Dramiones que he tenido el placer de leer) He creado una página __**adarelatos (punto) wordpress (punto) com**__ (sin espacios) donde podéis encontrar en la pestaña "el vestido" información sobre el fic. Imágenes de los vestidos, los kilts y demás curiosidades que quizás os interesen._

_Hasta aquí lo que se daba. Un beso y hasta la próxima. Adarae._


End file.
